Various embodiments of this disclosure relate to virtual machines and, more particularly, to ranking virtual machines against one another.
When computing work needs to be performed, that work may be assigned to a virtual machine from among a group of available virtual machines. In making such assignments, some form of load balancing is used to determine which virtual machine is assigned new work, so that work is distributed in a reasonable way.